


Wanna Getaway?

by Wanderingcitrus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, kaxca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcitrus/pseuds/Wanderingcitrus
Summary: Prompt fill for Astridhofferson4 on tumblr.  Under the stars. Keith takes Acxa for a ride on his hover bike at night. (Took some liberty with prompt)





	Wanna Getaway?

**Author's Note:**

> Some OOC.

There was only so much thinly veiled animosity one could take before they snapped, and Keith had hit his limit. He hated seeing that disappointed look on Commander Iverson's face, one slightly different from the judgmental stare he always did before they kicked him out of the Galaxy Garrison for repeated disciplinary issues. He was also embarrassed for having lost his temper in such a public setting, being the front and center leader of Voltron didn't afford him much privacy anywhere. It was just so frustrating seeing the side eyed cringe that people gave to his mother, Kolivan, and the other Blades all because they were Galra. 

He'd snapped at some random Garrison cadet for their initial dig at his ancestry, but once they'd begun to malign the characters of their Galran allies even going so far as to suggest future betrayal, well, things went south. 

Keith sat in the gym's locker room, a towel over his head, and head in his hands as he imagined everyone's reprimands once the news got around. They would remind him that he needed to keep his composure and not let his emotions get the best of him, that little sigh of exasperation and solemn expression of concern that he'd fallen back into his short tempered ways. He pulled the towel off and flung it at the bank of lockers, cursing under his breath. 

“I thought I'd find you here.”

Keith turned to see Acxa striding towards him, dressed in a pair of workout pants and a Garrison pullover, she sat next to him on the bench dropping her duffle bag at their feet. 

He reached for her hand, “I'm not hiding.”

“I know,” Acxa replied rubbing her thumb against his hand, “But I'm here for you, whether you wanna talk it out and vent, or spar it out. Whatever you need.” 

Keith ran his hand through his hair again, eyes gleaming, “Anything?”

She nodded and he pulled her to stand. 

“Ok, meet me at my hoverbike in about-” he glanced at the clock on the wall, “30 minutes? This way I can shower. Dress comfortable and casual.”

**********

They sped away from the Garrison, heading out into the desert as quickly as possible. Acxa smiled as she tightened her arms around Keith's waist and pressed her cheek to his back relishing the closeness as the wind whipped her hair around her face. She wasn't sure where they were heading but she was genuinely intrigued when Keith secured a basket Hunk had given him to the back of the hoverbike. 

“Hold on!” Keith yelled right before he increased their speed manoeuvring them over the cliff in a drop that would startle anyone that wasn't a fighter pilot, but he smiled as she briefly squeezed him tighter and shrieked with laughter. He reduced their speed to a steady coast knowing that they'd soon see the facade of his childhood home. He felt Acxa's breath tickle his ear when she propped her chin against the back of his shoulder. 

Pulling to a stop in front of the house he'd grown up in, he smiled knowing that both he and his mother had already been slowly establishing its use for time away from the stress of the Garrison. They'd spent a few days going through his childhood mementos and photos that his father had collected, allowing Krolia to catch up on any other milestones she'd missed that she wasn’t able to gleam during those flashes in the abyss. 

The evening sun was setting and he handed the basket of snacks that Hunk prepared to Acxa before running inside to grab a few blankets and a couple of pillows. Keith returned to Acxa handing her the pillows, and threading the blankets and basket over one arm and they walked hand in hand over to the lone tree in the yard. He laid two of the blankets down with the pillows at one end and invited Acxa to have a seat. They indulged in the fruit, cheeses, and crackers that were in the basket while sharing stories of their adventures, most were light hearted and humorous, and they tended to downplay the ugliness of the worst. Keith explained how he always felt different and out of place around his peers, and after discovering his lineage and seeing the reactions of the people they’d saved and their bias to the Galra, especially after he’d first begun to accompany the Blades of Mormora on missions he’d been particularly disheartened. And having seen similar reactions from his own people on his own planet, it hit a nerve he thought he’d moved past.

Acxa reassured him that while it wasn’t an attitude that she was unfamiliar with, his people would learn to trust her and the Blades the same way that he and his friends did, and she didn’t regret choosing to join him here.

“It’s nice to be able to get away from it all, even if it’s just for a few hours.” Acxa said as she leaned into Keith, pulling the extra blanket around them.

Keith wrapped his arms around her, easing them back against the tree for support, “I’ve missed the quiet and the solitude here. I used to hate the emptiness here, after my dad… but it feels like we’ve been going full speed since Shiro landed back.”

“It’s nice to be able to.. just breathe? If that makes sense?” Acxa replied as she gazed up at the stars above them, “Just being able to be here, just the two of us. Are you sure we don’t have to hurry back?”

“We’ll be fine for tonight.” Keith pulled her in closer, gazed at the moon and stars around him, and sighed contentedly. Tomorrow would bring another battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think. Y'all have a great day! :)


End file.
